Boy Wonder
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Garcia visits Spencer at the hospital after the Anthrax scare. One-shot.


_So this bitty came to me as I watched the episode where Reid was exposed to anthrax. I love the way the team's dynamics are played out. I have not really thought into any Reid/Garcia potentials yet, this is just friendship, but if there are any of you out there who do enjoy them let me know and I'll see if I can play around with a story about them! Happy reading (:_

"Hey baby girl…Oh yeah…No he's complaining about wanting jello…I'm sure he wouldn't mind…All right, hurry up. Bye sweetcheeks," Morgan said to Garcia over the phone.

"Is she coming up?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's going to bring jello and pudding for you."

"Oh sometimes she's a Godsend," and at the look on Morgan's face I added, "always." Morgan smiled at me and excused himself to go downstairs to bring dinner up. Lying back against my uncomfortable hospital bed I smiled – I was alive! And then I remembered the message I had Garcia record, smacking myself in the forehead. That had to be hard for her. I picked the one team member who has a strong emotional connection to us all. A hug is going to be required as soon as she gets here…

Being touched has always been a bit of a task for me, but with the team it was different. I wanted to be hugged after Tobias, especially by Jayje. I was only touched two times in my early life; one, when my mom was having a good day and I was in her lap as she read to me, and two was when I got the living bliss beaten out of me from the kids at school.

Everyone in the BAU thinks of me as a child, save Emily. It's aggravating to a certain level, but I understand since I am the youngest. What I don't understand is how everyone is taken with me. I know how annoying I can get and watching me nervous is hilarious, but they accept me for who I am. I can't ask for more than that.

"Hey kid, what's reeling in that gigantic brain of yours?" Implored Morgan as he returned.

"Nothing really…just…just thinking about how you guys are just as close as family," I said - suddenly interested in my hands.

Morgan didn't say anything so I glanced up to gage his reaction and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears. He smiled and nodded, probably for my sake. Endearments were difficult because in the end everybody leaves, right?

"Well, well, well I don't know what's sexier. Watching my chocolate God slurp jello off of a spoon or watching Einstein junior think," Garcia said as she strolled into the hospital room.

"I what I think is sexy in this room. I spy a Goddess with curves like the Nile and hair like silk," replied Morgan. How they come up with these quick lines I will never know, but maybe that's for the best.

"Oh you might have to feed me grapes later baby," she said hugging Morgan. Then she turned her gaze to me as she slowly walked over, her eyes clouding with tears. "Reid stop trying to die on us please. I don't think I can handle another one…"

The puzzle pieces quickly connected in my head as I remembered she was the one who had watched me with Tobias most of the time. "I know…and I'm so sorry Penelope," scooting over in my bed I opened my arms. She sat on the side of my bed and slowly rested her head to my chest.

I didn't want to look like a complete idiot, but holding people isn't something I'm particularly savvy at how to hold a girl, but I'd be dammed if I would just let her lay against me crying. I encircled her and stroked her hair as little sobs escaped her. Morgan smiled at me and eventually she calmed.

"Damn it Reid, you've made me smear my makeup," she laughed out. I smiled at her and wiped a stray tear away. She smiled at me fondly and touched her hand to my cheek, "just don't do that to me again okay?"

"I'll try not to Penelope," I said shyly to her.

"I'm going to go make sure Kev doesn't burn down my apartment," she said standing up. "Adonis, watch over this beautiful mortal. And mortal, keep safe!"

As she departed Morgan and I laughed. Garcia has a knack for finding the beauty in all things and none of us would ever have her any other way. Her quirks made her into a flawless human being, just as the rest of the team. We are family, the closest family I've ever known. How could I not fight for my life to keep that love?


End file.
